1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary devices commonly utilized for cleansing the anal and genital areas of the human body. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable bidet having a constant volume of warm water from which to draw for application to the lower trunk of a person, where cold water from a separate cold water reservoir gravity feeds into the warm water reservoir to replace the extracted warm water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hygienic cleansing devices for washing the anal and genital regions of the human body are an accepted part of ordinary personal hygiene in many parts of the world. In addition, such devices are of considerable benefit to persons suffering from hemorrhoids and other ailments of the anal-genital area.
These devices, commonly known as bidets, generally are cumbersome mechanisms requiring considerable alterations of a conventional flush toilet in order to direct the stream of warm water to the areas to be cleansed. Typically, the bidets require large amount of plumbing in order to be installed, and they tend to be complicated.
Notwithstanding their positive contribution to personal hygiene, however, bidet devices have failed to find widespread domestic acceptance in the united States and in other countries as well. Part of the reason for this has to do with the complexity and cost of installing a bidet to a conventional flush toilet with the undesirable disadvantages that the water discharge nozzle located within the toilet bowl cannot be readily reaimed during use of the device. Additionally, free-standing bidet units, which represent self-contained units, are undesirable where space is a premium because of their size. Then, too, the bidet unit represents an additional expanse which builders and buyers of new homes or apartments may not be willing to undertake, particularly when the cost of making additional permanent plumbing connections is considered.
In an effort to offer the hygienic benefits of the bidet without the inconvenience and expense involved in the installation of a free-standing bidet unit, several bidet attachments intended for use in connection with ordinary flush toilets have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,407; 3,808,608; 4,360,934; and 4,406,025 disclose bidet units for use with a conventional flush toilet. Some of these bidet units disclose a spray nozzle for providing the stream of warm water as rigid elements which are placed within the toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,025 discloses an arrangement by which the spray nozzle may be rotated between two positions to provide better coverage to the anal-genital area. By and large, however, these devices are characterized by a rather restricted range of positional adjustment for the spray arm, which may render them unsuitable for the needs of certain users. However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,407 does discloses a hand-held spray nozzle which can be directed to the parts of the body as desired.
In each of these examples of a sanitary device, none discloses a truly portable bidet arrangement which provides the access of a free ranging nozzle tip to direct the waterstream to any desired body location. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,608 discloses what is called a portable bidet, but requires a clamping arrangement for holding the bidet nozzle tip onto the rim of the toilet bowl.
One of the primary requirements of a bidet is to deliver a stream of warm water of approximately constant temperature from the time the pump mechanism of the bidet is first actuated until its use is no longer required. This means that any water contained in the delivery means of the bidet must be maintained at a warm temperature so that the first quantity of water delivered is near the desired temperature. Elaborate mechanical arrangements to provide this function are typically required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,934 shows a bidet having an extendable and retractable spray arm which moves in response to the application of water pressure to the warm water tank. The water pressure forces the spray arm to extend into the toilet bowl from a cavity contained in the warm water tank. Because the spray nozzle delivery tube has been inside the warm water tank, the water within the tube will be at the proper temperature. This arrangement, of course, does not permit control of the application of the water to the body.
Another requirement of a bidet is to replenish the warm water supply so that even with repeated uses, there will always be a supply of warm water available. This requirement typically has involved plumbing the warm water tank to the cold water supply so that as water is supplied to the areas of the body to be cleaned, the water pressure permits cold water to enter the warm water chamber to mix and be heated therein. This plumbing arrangement, has, of course, prevented these bidets from having any portability. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,608, a single water reservoir is shown for receiving cold water to be heated to the desired temperature. As this water supply is depleted, the unit must be refilled and a sufficient amount of time permitted for the heating element to bring the water temperature back to the desired temperature. Because the quantity of warm water may be completely depleted from the bidet of 3,808,608, the heating device could be damaged if the unit is powered up and the warm water in the reservoir is depleted.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a truly portable bidet unit where the volume of warm water available to the user remains constant without requiring any permanent plumbing of the water supply to the cold water pressure. It would be desirable also to provide a means to direct the spray of warm water to any part of the body as desired. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a portable bidet unit which provides a medicinal dispensing unit in series with the delivery of the warm water stream to permit medicines to be applied to areas of the body as desired. It would also be advantageous to enhance the hygienic quality of the portable bidet by providing disposable nozzle tips to enable more than one user to use the device without contamination to one another.